The invention relates to a system and method for checking a combination of partial sentences that make up a sentence, with a database that contains a plurality of acceptable sentences.
For checking a received entry against a database that contains a plurality of valid entries, it is desirable that the checking be done in a fast and accurate manner. It is also desirable to provide an error checking capability as well.
According to one embodiment of the invention, there is provided a word recognition method, which includes receiving a first portion of a sentence, and receiving a second portion of the sentence. The method also includes using the first portion of the sentence to obtain a pointer to respective list of second portions of sentences that are complementary to the first portion of the sentence in a database of sentences. The method further includes determining whether there is a match of the first portion of the sentence and the second portion of the sentence based on information obtained from the list of second portions of sentences that are complementary to the first portion of the sentence.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a word recognition method, which includes receiving a first portion of a sentence, and receiving a second portion of the sentence. The method also includes determining an entry in at least one of a first table associated with the first portion that is recognized of the sentence, or a second table that is associated with the second portion that is recognized of the sentence. The method further includes selecting either the first table or the second table based on the entry. If the selected table has not had an entry determined therefor, then determining an entry in the selected table. The method still further includes determining, based on the entry in the selected table, a list of second portions of sentences that are complementary to the first portion that is recognized of the sentence. The method also includes determining a match to one of the second portions in the list of second portions that are complementary based on information regarding the second portion.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a word recognition system for comparing an input sentence against a plurality of sentences stored in a database, which includes a first input unit for inputting a first portion of the input sentence, and a second input unit for inputting a second portion of the input sentence. The system also includes a first hash computation unit for determining a first hash value corresponding to the first portion of the input sentence. The system further includes a second hash computation unit for determining a second hash value corresponding to the second portion of the input sentence. The system still further includes a hash code conflict resolution unit for comparing the second hash value against a list of hash values corresponding to complementary second portions of the sentence that occur together with the first portion of the sentence in at least one entry in a database, and for outputting a database consistency signal when at least one match is found.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the list of hash values corresponding to the complementary second portions of sentences correspond to respective entries in the database of sentences that are missing one word that occurs after an end of the first portion of sentence. With this feature, corrections can be made of an error in the one word due to a speaker speaking an incorrect sentence. Alternatively, with this feature, corrections can be made of an error in the database for a sentence whereby the one word in the sentence is the error.